(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable leverage claw hammer, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a claw hammer having a cap assembly which can be adjusted to various heights above a top of a hammer head of the claw hammer for removing nails of various lengths.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore there have been a variety of different types of hammers having adjustable fulcrums. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,589,046 and 2,589,047 to Brown et al a spring biased extendible fulcrum is disclosed which is received inside the fulcrum or bell of the hammer. The fulcrum includes a pin with spring therearound which extends downwardly into the upper end of the hammer's handle. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,620 to Nitzberg and U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,996 to Belanger adjustable fulcrums are shown with fulcrum rods or pins either threaded or having a spring thereon and extending downwardly inside a hammer's handle. Further U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,456 to Williams describes a break over hammer used to replace a wrecking bar, and having a fulcrum rod with spring received inside a handle of a hammer. Also in U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,583 to Lombardi a wedge is incorporated into a fulcrum portion of a hammer between the anvil portion and the claws. Further in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,657,903 and 2,643,854 to Ray W. Johnson, the inventor of the subject adjustable leverage claw hammer described herein, two different types of adjustable leverage fulcrums are described and attached to claw hammers.
None of the above patents disclose the use of a one piece lock assembly with coil springs received inside a slot near the claws of a hammer. The lock assembly engaging grooves between detent teeth along interior surfaces of two side plates. The side plates and detent teeth are part of a cap assembly. The cap assembly, by adjusting the detent teeth on the lock assembly, can be raised and lowered above the fulcrum portion of the claw hammer for removing nails of different lengths. Also none of the prior art references provide a cap assembly with large protective side plates that can be used for engaging and striking stakes and boards with the side plates protecting the detent teeth and lock assembly.